A Magical Tale of Love
by lfg
Summary: Harry and Ginny meet for the first time after the war, and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

A Magical Tale of Love

A/N This is a story about love. A love bonding between my two favourite characters. There will be no dark lords, no death eaters, no duels to the death. Just love, only love.

Chapter 1

Harry awoke with a wicked headache. His stomach was twisting around like flag in a storm. 'Never again' he promised himself. 'I'll get even with old Padfoot if it's the last thing I do'.

Harry had spent the evening with his godfather Sirius and Sirius' friend Remus. The next day he would be heading off to London to start his career as an Auror, and this was sort of a going-away party. Actually it turned into a night of nostalgia.

Harry's early childhood was a nightmare he wished he could forget. His first six years with his aunt Petunia and her family were a nightmare. But he didn't know anything else, so he thought it was normal. The memories of his being saved were still vivid in his mind.

FLASH- BACK

Six year old Harry was being punished for something that he didn't do, an every day event in the Dursley's house. He was locked in the cupboard under the stairs when a strange looking man showed up at their house. Harry saw him as he peeked through the air vents. He heard a lot of shouting. His uncle Vernon was screaming at the strange man. The tiny door suddenly burst open and the man picked him up in his arms and carried him outside. He was never so scared in his young life. Then suddenly he felt like his insides would burst and he was flying through the air, landing with a loud thump onto a soft cushion. He looked up at the strange man, trying hard not to cry. He was always punished whenever he cried, so he had learned to hold it in. But this was too much and he couldn't hold back the tears. He was shaking with fright as the tears rolled down his face. He hid his head in his arms and rolled over onto the floor, expecting to be beaten. Instead, he felt a hand softly on his shoulder.

"Harry, I won't hurt you," the strange man said to him in a soft voice. "I want to help you."

Harry turned and looked up at the man. He looked very old with a wrinkled face and long white beard. But the man's eyes were twinkling at him, and he was smiling. Looking at the strange man, Harry somehow felt relief and his brain told him that he was safe.

"Harry, my name is Albus Dumbledore. After your parents died, I brought you to your aunts house. Petunia is your mother's sister, and I thought that she would take proper care of you. I am so sorry Harry. I didn't know how terribly they were treating you until Mrs Figg contacted me today and told me of your plight. I didn't know Harry, and I am so sorry."

Harry took a deep breath. His body shuddered as he swallowed hard and fought back the tears. He looked at the strange man and suddenly had a terrible thought. "Are you going to take me back there?" he asked with a very frightened voice.

The man reached out pulled Harry into an embrace. No one had ever held him like that, and he didn't know how to respond.

"No! No, never." he said to Harry. "I will never again do that to you. I am so sorry that I put you through the terrible things they did to you Harry. I hope someday you can forgive me for making such an abominable decision. I never imagined that they would treat you so badly. But I have you now, and I will make it up to you. I promise."

"Harry, you look hungry. Would you like some ice cream?"

Harry was puzzled. The Dursleys had never allowed him to have ice cream. They had it almost every night after supper, and made him sit in his chair and watch.

"Ah, sir," Harry started to talk, but hesitated a bit, not knowing how to address this strange man.

Dumbledore smiled at him as he realized Harry's discomfort. "Harry, you can call me 'Uncle Albus'. Is that ok with you?"

Harry thought for a minute. He was never allowed to speak to anyone at the Dursleys's before, other than his aunt and uncle, and of course Duddley. He looked up quizzically at the strange man, then whispered an ok. "Sir," he started to speak.

"Harry, you don't need to call me 'sir'. Uncle Albus or just Albus is fine."

Again, Harry looked up quizzically at the man. "I don't understand, er, Uncle Albus. Why am I here, and where am I?"

"You are in my house Harry. And here you will stay. Now, how about that ice cream."

Albus held out his hand to Harry and pulled him to his feet. Leading him to the kitchen he pulled out a chair from the table and motioned to Harry to sit. He took out two large bowls and two spoons and placed them on the table. Then he opened the refrigerator door and took out a large frosty box that Harry recognized as being ice cream. Filling the two bowls to the top, he placed one in front of Harry and sat himself down in the chair opposite Harry. Then he began to scoop the frozen delight into his mouth.

Harry just sat there, not moving a muscle. His uncle had done this to him before. Placing a bowl of ice cream in front of him, then slapping him across the face if he dared to even touch the spoon.

"It's ok Harry. Come on now, let's eat."

Harry still wasn't convinced, but decided to be brave. He reached over for the spoon and just touched it briefly with his finger. Albus didn't react as he shovelled another spoonful into his mouth, so Harry picked up the spoon and dug in to the frozen delight in his bowl. He had never tasted anything so delicious, and quickly emptied the bowl.

"Wow, I really like this Uncle Albus. Thank you," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Good Harry. So now let's talk about a few things."

Dumbledore told Harry about his parents, and how they were killed in an explosion. But not how or why, that would come later. He tells Harry that he has a godfather who loves him very much and would like to help raise him.

"His name is Sirius Black, and he will be arriving here in a few days," Dumbledore tells him. "I think you will like him Harry. He lives in Canada with a good friend of your parents."

"Does he have ice cream too?" Harry asked.

Albus laughed. "Yes Harry, and lot's of other good things. Sirius is really a good person. I think you will be very happy there with him."

Harry smiled. The first time he had smiled in a very long time.

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

A Magical Tale of Love

Chapter 2

Harry met Ron Weasley at the Ministry when they were in training to be Aurors. Ron had fought in the war defending Hogwarts where he displayed superior fighting skills and combat strategies. And despite being severely wounded, Harry displayed superior duelling skills. He fought long and hard and displayed a bravery far beyond his years. He faced the most evil and powerful wizard ever seen in the wizarding world. They duelled fiercely until his foe weakened and Harry sent him to his death. Harry had killed Voldemort.

With their backgrounds and experiences they were both quickly advanced through Auror school and in less than a year were fully qualified Aurors. They soon became good friends, often double dating with Ron's girl friend, Hermione Granger. Ron always provided a date for Harry. Nice girls, very pretty and all that, but none of them really interested Harry.

Harry's dating experiences were somewhat limited, and he never perfected the art of conversation with the opposite sex. He had only once even held a girls hand, and that caused him to sweat profusely. The magic academy he attended in Canada was a day school, and although there were girls in attendance, he never had the opportunity to socialize with them.

One day after a brutal training exercise, Ron invited Harry to his family's home for Sunday dinner. Harry accepted, and he now found himself standing outside a dilapidated building Ron called the Burrow. He didn't quite know how to react. Then Ron waved his wand, and the house suddenly appeared to be quite liveable, quaint actually. Harry followed Ron up to the front door, and saw a gaggle of red-heads running out to meet them.

Harry had met Mr. Weasley and several of the older Weasley boys through the Order of the Phoenix meetings during the war. At the time, mostly because of Harry's young age and the fact that no one knew anything about him, he was largely looked upon by most of the Order members as a teen aged spoiled brat with a superiority complex. They didn't understand why Dumbledore placed so much trust in his abilities. No one thought that he had any chance at all of bring down a powerful dark wizard. They were frightened at the unlikely prospect of his killing Voldemort and the repercussions resulting in his failure. But Dumbledore was adamant in backing young Harry. How right he was.

So when Harry arrived at the Burrow, he was very uneasy about how he would be accepted. But his fears were for naught as they graciously accepted him into their home. All of Ron's brothers were there, some with wives or girl friends. Ron's parents, Arthur and Molly, greeted him warmly as did the brothers.

They all sat around the kitchen table drinking Butterbeer and questioning Harry about his life. Where was he raised, where he went to school, how was he trained to defeat the dark lord? Harry patiently answered all their questions; but he noticed that a young girl, obviously a Weasley, was sitting very quietly in the far corner of the room. She seamed to be taking it all in and recording it in her mind. The only thing was, Harry noticed, she avoided eye contact with him. He remembered being introduced to her when he first arrived, but didn't think that she had responded to his greeting. Strange, he thought. She was quite beautiful with long vibrantly red hair that hung gracefully to her shoulders. And her eyes; he only got a quick glimpse of them before she turned away, but they were a gorgeous chocolate brown and full of life. This requires some investigation, Harry thought to himself.

As the questions started to abate, Ron raised up from his chair and announced that it would be more than an hour before they sat down to eat.

"So, how about a bit of Quidditch guys. Harry, do they play Quidditch in Canada?"

"They do, but it's not the same as it is here. Hockey is the national sport in Canada, and everyone plays it. They even taught me to skate, and I played for a while on my school team. But Quidditch, no, it's not the same as here in England. I did play a bit on school pickup teams. I had to borrow a broom, never having had one myself. But it was fun, and I enjoyed it. I think however that my enjoyment was more because of the broom flying, and not the game itself. I do love to fly."

"Well ok then Harry," spoke Ron enthusiastically. "We have extra brooms you can use. Come on, let's choose up sides and play."

They all headed outside, including Mr. Weasley; and to Harry's surprise, Ginny was right with them with a big smile on her face. Harry pulled Ron aside and quietly asked him if girls played Quidditch also.

"Oh yea Harry. Some girls are better than the boys. Keep your eye on Ginny, she is an excellent chaser."

"And Hermione also?" Harry asked.

"No. Hermione hates to fly, so she just watches."

Harry only had a rudimentary understanding of the game, and wasn't quite sure what a 'chaser' was. There were eight of them making their way to the field and the storage shed. Harry noticed that at each end of the playing area there were three hoops high off the ground, each at a different level. The Quidditch playing fields in Canada were actually American style football fields with a hoop suspended from the cross-bar. Nothing like this. Oh well Harry mused, live and learn.

Ron opened the storage shed and distributed the brooms. Harry noticed that Ginny had her own broom, fairly new and shiny with the words 'Fire Bolt' printed on the handle. Ron handed him a broom that was unlike any he had seen in Canada. It was larger and longer and seemed to vibrate in his hands.

"Well, go on Harry," Ron called to him. "Give it a go."

All the others were already in the air. Ginny had taken off like a bolt of lightning and was already almost out of sight. He mounted his boom and immediately was flying faster then he thought possible. He held on with both hands fearful that he would fall off and make a fool of himself. He looked up and saw Ginny laughing. Something inside him snapped, and with a fierce determination he lowered his body against the handle and urged the broom higher and faster than he had ever flown before. It took a few minutes, but gradually he learned how to control this monster he was riding. Wow!, he thought to himself, this is really fun.

Hermione tossed the Quaffle in the air and the game began. The action was fast and furious, and Harry was lost. Someone tossed the Quaffle at him and he nearly fell off his broom trying to catch it. He actually did fall to the ground several times. They would pick him up laughing and pushed him back onto his broom, and the game continued. Ginny was easily the best flyer of the bunch, and scored frequently. It took a while, but Harry was determined to stick with it. He learned quickly, and actually scored once. When the game was called, Harry's team was behind by more than a hundred points. They all put their brooms away and sat down at an old picnic table to have a refreshing cold Butterbeer.

One by one the brothers excused themselves and went to take care of their assigned chores. Suddenly Harry found himself alone facing Ginny across the table. She was looking down at the bottle in her hand. She seemed to be ignoring him, or maybe pretending that he wasn't there. Or maybe she was simply lost in thought. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her, and decided to take the initiative.

"So Ginny, that was really fun. I was watching you up there, you are really an amazing flyer."

"Thank you." she responded without raising her head.

Harry continued. "Well, you were obviously the best out there. How long have you been flying?"

A slight smile started as she raised her head and actually looked at him. "Since I was about five." she answered him. "I used to sneak out after dinner and nick one of my brother's brooms. I taught myself to fly, my parents feeling that I was too young. I did this for several years. When I was about ten, Bill thought it was time to teach me. He gave me a child's training broom and brought me to the pitch. I laughed, took his broom from him and took off, daring him to try and catch me. He never did."

"Wow, that's amazing Gin. So then you played at school?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I did, for six years. I was team captain this past year, and we won the house cup. Actually, we won the house cup every year I played."

"You are quite an amazing flyer Gin. I'm very impressed. Maybe you could go flying with me sometime and teach me some of your tricks."

"Mr. Potter, I…."

Harry scowled at that. "Ginny Weasley, don't you ever call me 'mister Potter' again. I want to be your friend, not some ministry big wig."

Ginny burst into tears at Harry's outburst. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just thought…"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Harry interrupted. "And I am. Sorry I yelled at you. It was completely uncalled for. Please forgive me."

"Ok," she sniffled."

"Good. Now would you please call me Harry?"

Ginny looked up at him with adoring eyes. "Yes Harry. I'm sorry."

Harry squirmed around on the bench, suddenly uncomfortable. 'I have to do this' he thought to himself. It's now or never.

He looked at her, looked deep into her adorable eyes. "Ginny Weasley, would you do me the honour of going on a date with me?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open and her eyes glassed over. "Excuse me," she said.

"I asked you to go out with me Gin. Please!"

Ginny was shocked. She didn't know how to respond. For the first time in her life she was speechless. She just stared at him.

Harry looked at her, and being somewhat distraught with the thought that he had somehow hurt her, He apologized. "Well, sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'll just go."

"Harry, why do you want to go out with me? I mean, I'm just Ginny Weasley. Little insignificant Ginny Weasley. Your famous. You saved the entire wizarding world. You're the boy who lived and killed the most evil wizard ever. I don't even deserve to be talking to you. I, I'm,, …."

Just then Ron called out to Harry "Come on in Harry. I need to show you something."

Harry excused himself and quickly returned to the Burrow.

Ginny's sat there at the table, unable to understand what had just happened. Harry Potter had just asked her for a date. Me, she thought to herself. Me, just little Ginny Weasley. Her mind wandered about herself as she tried to fathom why one Harry Potter would ask her out..

Born the seventh girl of a seventh girl, it was inevitable that Ginny Weasley was destined to be something special in the wizarding world. But as yet, she didn't feel very special.

Growing up the youngest and only girl with six brothers, she learned at an early age how to survive. More than just survive, she learned how to best her brothers and come out on top.

Molly loved to tell 'Ginny stories' to her friends. For example, one day when Ginny was about two, Molly was feeding her lunch. Always an aggressive eater, as were all the Weasley children, Ginny sucked up every spoonful at every meal. But this day, Ginny decided that she wanted to be in control. When her mother held a spoonful of porridge to her lips, Ginny swung her hand at the spoon, knocking it out of her mother's hand and on to the floor. Molly sat back in surprise, and was about to admonish her daughter when Ginny pointed her hand at the spoon lying on the floor, and to Molly's astonishment, the spoon flew off the floor and into Ginny's waiting hand. Without further to-do, Ginny proceeded to feed herself. Molly just looked at her, and Ginny looked back with a very self-satisfied smirk. Molly never had to feed her again.

Over the years of her growing-up, Ginny displayed many other occasions where she took control of the situation. Her brothers frequently would pass the blame for something they had done on to Ginny, and she never cried or fought to defend herself. She always found a way to get back at them. No matter the circumstances, Ginny almost always bested her brothers.

But Ginny wasn't always the innocent one. She had her moments where she would do something she knew was wrong. But she also knew that with a few tears she could get away with just about anything, especially with her father.

Summer time was always a favourite time for Ginny. She liked to feel free, and wearing heavy hand-me-down clothes was not her favourite thing, and she took every opportunity shed them. Starkers was the norm for young Ginny. Alone in her play area she would remove every stitch, including her nappy. Molly finally resorted to pinning her clothed to her magically, but somehow, Ginny soon figured out how to circumvent Molly's magic, and to her delight, would be starkers again.

Ginny eventually outgrew her need to be starkers when she was alone, but summertime was another challenge. Almost every sunny summer day, Molly would catch her young daughter running around outside without a stitch of clothing on. This too she eventually outgrew, but swimming in the pond was another matter. Ginny refused to wear a young girls bathing suit. She would only wear one of her brother's swim trunks, saying that she didn't have anything on her chest that needed to be covered. And whenever her parents weren't around, she would shuck the swim trunks and swim starkers, much to her brother's amusement.

Now all of eleven years old, it was time for her to start her formal education. She was looking forward to Hogwarts, but tragically Ginny's first year was a disaster. The whole diary thing would hound her for years to come. But she was blessed with a strong power of self-preservation, and she survived where a lesser person would not have.

In the years that followed, Ginny started to assert herself both academically and socially. She was developing onto a beautiful young women, even though she didn't think so. But the boys did, and she was a very popular date. Unfortunately, the boy of her dreams was only that, a dream fuelled by many childhood stories of the 'boy-who-lived'. He existed only in Ginny's mind.

She had many boyfriends in her last three years at Hogwarts. She learned how to attract a boy and how to keep him, at least until it was time to move on. She learned to use her femininity to her advantage to get what she wanted, not what they wanted.

All this contributed to Ginny's developing physically and psychologically. She was a beautiful young women, very strong willed and very assertive. She knew what she wanted and confidently went after it, and woe be to anyone who dared to stand in her way. Feisty is too tame a word to accurately describe her. Gutsy, aggressive, energetic, spirited, hot-blooded, sassy, outgoing; put them all together and you have Ginevra Molly Weasley.

And now this feisty Ginny Weasley had a problem she couldn't sort out in her head. Why would 'the boy who lived' want to take her out on a date. She thought that she was just dreaming. This can't be right she thought. He's just playing with me. Why in Merlin's name would Harry Potter want to spend time with me? I'm a nothing to him. Just another face to snog. Well, I won't let that happen. He can just find another set of lips to smother.

But still, he seamed sincere when he asked me, she said to herself. He was looking directly at me. I didn't see a trace deviousness in his eyes. This was something that she just couldn't fathom. He's going to use me, I'll just be one of his trophies. Yea, that's it. He'll coerce me into his bed then dump me along with all the other girls he has had that way.

Good gods, what do I do, I just don't know. He is so handsome and debonair, it's no wonder he attracts so many girls. 'YEEEEEAAAAAAA!' she screamed silently. I'm so bloody scared. I just don't know what to do.

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

A Magical Tale of Love

Chapter 3

Ginny stood and walked slowly back to the house. She found Ron in the sitting room and frantically pulled him up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Ron, I have to talk to you, please," she begged.

"Sis, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Oh Ron, I'm so confused, I don't know what to do."

"Gin, just tell me already. What's wrong?"

"Ron, Harry just asked me to go out with him on a date. I don't know what to do Ron. Please help me, I'm so scared."

Ron sat on the edge of her bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked her in the eye. "So why is that a problem Gin? Why are you so upset?"

"Ron, he's Harry bleeding Potter, that's why. How could I ever go on a date with him. He's world famous. I wouldn't know what to do or how to act. I wouldn't even know how to talk to him. Help me Ron. What's he like? You know him, why me? I'm scared of him Ron. He's a bloody icon."

"Ok, calm down Gin. Calm down. I don't think this is a problem. Mione and I have gone on double dates with him lots of times. He is actually very nice. Quiet, but generally a good hearted bloke. The only thing is he never dated any of the girls we set him up with more than twice. I asked him about that, and he just said that they didn't interest him. Mione and I sort of wondered about that, if you know what I mean."

Yea, she knew what he meant. Bloody Potter would just shag the daylights out of the girl, then toss her out of his life like a piece of trash. Gods, that's what he wants to do with me!

"Ron, I'm scared of him. His reputation as a powerful wizard is well known. Would he hurt me Ron? Should I be scared of him?"

"Gin, let me tell you a story. Several months ago while we were in combat training, our instructor called him out for not being aggressive enough against his opponent. Harry just looked at him, then turned and pointed his hand at one of the practice dummies and yelled, 'STUPIFY'. He didn't even use his wand, and that dummy exploded into a million flaming pieces. We were all simply stunned at his power. If that was a person instead of a dummy, well, that person wouldn't exist any more. Harry then just turned and walked away."

"The point is Gin, he knows his powers, and he knows how to control them. Even in our mock training sessions, he is very careful not to hurt any of us. So I think that you would be completely safe with him. He's actually a very good person. He is honest and sincere, very modest, and very noble. Don't tell anyone about this please, but he is also very rich and very free with his money."

"Oh Ron, I didn't mean hurt me physically. I meant would he just play with my emotions and then dump me for someone else?"

"Gin, I really don't think Harry is like that. No, I don't think that he would do that to you. So, yes Gin, I would approve your dating him. But it's your decision. Now I'm hungry and I'm going down stairs to eat. Compose yourself and come down when your ready."

When Ginny walked into the kitchen, she found that the only empty chair was next to Harry. I'm going to kill them all she thought.

Dinner was great, as usual. Everyone was in a good mood, and the conversations were pleasant. Everyone seemed to be focusing on Harry, and the questions continued. He spoke casually about his life with his godfather, and had them all laughing at his tails of Sirius' and Lupin's adventures in Canada. Ron pitched in with a few stories about Harry's various happenings at the ministry. Harry just glared at him. All this time Ginny was silent. She wasn't exactly ignoring Harry, but neither was she paying any attention to him. It was like he wasn't there.

Dinner being finished, the boys all adjourned to the sitting room while the girls cleaned up and prepared for desert. Harry offered to help but was told to get lost, this was women's work.

In the sitting room the men sat around and finished their drinks. The casual conversations continued, until Ron openly addressed Harry.

"So Harry, I understand you asked Ginny for a date. What gives with that?"

Harry was momentarily taken aback at Ron's announcement.

"Ron, do you really think that it's an appropriate conversation to have right now?"

"Yes, actually I do Harry. We are a very close family, and Ginny is the youngest and our only sister. We care very much about her, and we are all very protective of her."

"Yea, well that's very nice, but I think…"

"No Harry, don't take it the wrong way," spoke Bill. "We just want you to know how we feel about our sister."

"Yea," the twins interjected. "We know who you are Harry. We know what you did for our world, and we are eternally grateful for all that."

"But she is our sister, Harry," continued Charlie. "and we all want to protect her. We don't want her hurt Harry."

"We need you to know that if you hurt her in any way, you will have to answer to us Harry," warned Percy.

Harry was totally stunned at all this. He was not prepared, and didn't know how to answer them. He stuttered as he tried to say something.

Mr. Wesley interrupted. "Harry, all we need from you is a promise that you will not knowingly hurt her in any way. We are not trying to influence you in this, but please be careful with her."

Harry finally managed to get his voice in working order. "Yea, well that's all very interesting. This is not something I could have anticipated when I asked her. If I had known that this would be the families reaction, I probably would not have asked her."

Harry paused for a minute, then continued. "No, that's not right. I was smitten with Ginny the first time I saw her, and every minute I've spent here has only intensified my feelings. If all of you were holding your wands on me I still would have asked her out. But all this may prove to be academic. She hasn't answered me yet. I've not gotten a peep out of her since I asked. So all this may be for nothing if she says no. But I tell you this, I will not give up. A 'no' from her will only result in my asking again at a later time."

"Harry, we can appreciate that," commented her father. "But I have to ask you, exactly what are your intensions with her?"

"My intensions? Merlin's sake Mr. Weasley, how could I possibly answer that? All I want to do is spend some time with her, get to know her. Is that so wrong?"

"No Harry, I don't think it's wrong. None of us here are going to say anything to Ginny about this. Weather or not she agrees to date you, we will not interfere. She is old enough to make up her own mind. Who she dates is strictly her choice, and we will not interfere."

"Well then it wouldn't hurt for you to talk-me-up a bit, yea." Harry laughed.

Meanwhile, the girls were busying themselves cleaning up and preparing desert. A bit of idle talk ensued until Ginny suddenly blurted out, "Mum, Harry asked me for a date. I don't know what to do."

The room went totally silent as they all looked incredulously at her. "Harry asked you out?" her mother questioned.

"Yea, he did," Ginny answered. "And I don't know what to do. He's Harry bleeding Potter Mum," Ginny said with a tear in her eye.

Molly looked at her daughter and saw the pleading in her eyes. "Well Gin, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Mum. He… He's the boy who lived. He killed Voldemort. He saved us all. I don't deserve to even be in the same room with him."

"Gin, wait a minute now," pleaded Hermione. "All that is in the past. Harry is not like that. I've known him for about a year now. Ron and I have doubled with him quite a few times, and I can say with certainty that Harry is a complete gentleman. He hates to be thought of as some kind of god or something. He hates all the notoriety and the adulation he receives from people. He only wants to be a normal man with a normal life. He is really a good person Gin. I think you should give him a chance. But if you do, just remember what he is, not who he is. Remember that he is just another guy looking for some quality time with a friend, a GIRL friend. Treat him that way, and you will have a good time with him."

"But what about all those girls he dated? What happened with them. Ron said that he never dated any of them more than twice."

"I don't know Gin. He doesn't talk about it much. He just says that they don't interest him. And don't read anything into that. He's not that way. He's all man," Hermione said turning slightly red.

"And how would you know that?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Gin, trust me, I know."

The boys were called in for desert, and as Harry suspected he was once again seated next to Ginny. But it was different now, she was actually talking to him. She would turn and look into his eyes as she spoke to him.

As the evening wound down and people said their goodbyes, Harry approached Molly and thanked her for the delicious dinner. Molly pulled him into a tight molly-like hug and held him for a long minute. As she released him she whispered into his ear, "Thank you Harry dear, for everything. And have a good time on your date with Ginny."

Well now, that was certainly a surprise he thought. He said his goodbyes to everyone and started to leave when Ginny grabbed hold of his arm. "I'll be right back mum," she called out, and walked with him to the Apparation point with her hand firmly in his.

"Ginny, your shaking. What's wrong?"

She knew what was wrong. This was wrong. She had no place in her life for such a hero. But she took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Owl me Harry, and soon please. I can't wait."

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said with a smile.

"You got it Potter," she said bravely as she rose up on her toes and kissed him on his cheek, then turned and ran back into the house.

End chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

A Magical Tale of Love

Chapter 4

The next day Harry owled Ginny, thanking her for whatever. He thanked her for agreeing to date him, and asked if she would like to have dinner with him the following day. She immediately owled back a yes, before she lost her courage. But the minute after her owl took off, she had haunting second thoughts.

'Pick you up at the Burrow at about seven, Muggle casual' he owled. Harry's poor owl was having a workout today Harry laughed.

At seven sharp, Harry knocked on the Burrow's door. Molly answered and invited him in.

"You don't waste any time do you Harry?" Molly said with a snicker.

"Not with something as important as this I don't," Harry responded.

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way Harry. Ginny will be down in a bit, you know how girls can be."

"Yea, I do. No problem though, I'm in no hurry."

"So where are you going tonight Harry? Oh, never mind. That's none of my business, is it."

"That's ok Mrs Weasley. I understand your concern. I thought that we would venture into Muggle London tonight. I prefer that, I'm hardly ever recognized in the Muggle world. There is a quiet restaurant on Rondover Lane that has very good Italian dishes. I thought we would give it a try."

Harry suddenly slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh great, my first mistake. Mrs. Weasley, I forgot to ask if Ginny likes Italian."

Molly chuckled. "That's ok Harry. Yes she does like Italian. I'll give you a little hint here Harry. She also really likes Italian red wines. Her favourite is a good Chianti."

"Great, thanks for that. It should score me a few points with her."

Ginny had actually been ready half an hour ago. She paced back and forth in her room

trying to convince herself that this was the right thing to do. When she heard Harry knock on the front door, the panic really hit her. But again she took a deep breath and screwed up her courage.

Ginny came down the stairs and greeted Harry with a big smile.

"Wow Gin, you look really great," he commented.

Her smile broadened considerably. "Why thank you Harry. That's sweet of you."

"Just an Aurors astute observation," he replied.

Both Ginny and Molly were beaming at Harry, which embarrassed him slightly. "Well, I was just being honest," he said, taking Ginny's hand. "Good night Mrs. Weasley. We won't be late."

Ginny shook her head negatively at her mother. "Mum, don't wait up," she said earnestly.

"No problem there Gin," her mother told her. "Just knock on my door so I know that your home and safe."

Ginny took Harry's hand as they walked to the Apparation point. "So where are we going Harry?" she asked.

"Well, I know of a quiet Italian restaurant in London…. Oh, I hope you like Italian."

"Yes I do Harry."

"Good. I know I should have asked you first, sorry about that. I guess I'm a bit new at this dating stuff."

They side-along Apparated to the Leaky then ventured out into London. "Gin, the restaurant is about a fifteen minute walk from here, or we could take a cab."

"A cab?"

"Sorry, a taxi."

"Let's walk then, if that's ok with you."

Some of Ginny's nervousness was slowly sinking to the back of her mind. Holding Harry's hand helped a great deal.

"Yea, that's fine. It will give us time to talk a bit. And you really do look great tonight Gin. I'm not just trying to score brownie points with you."

"Er, brownie points? What are brownie points Harry?"

Harry laughed. "Sorry, it's an American expression. It means to gain favour with complimentary expressions and with a bit of embellishment added in."

"Why thank you Mr. Potter, how very chivalrous of you," she laughed and hugged him tightly. "So where is your shiny armour tonight?"

"Way to heavy to wear on a date, unless I'm dating miss Godzilla," Harry laughed. "Your not suddenly going to turn into a fire breathing dragon, are you?"

"Not likely. At least not until after we eat. Then, be warned."

They walked on for a few minutes. Both had experienced some trepidations about tonight, but those thoughts were slowly dissolving. Ginny's mind was beginning to accept being with Harry.

"So Harry, where exactly do you live? Ron has told us that you have a very nice flat."

"Yes, and actually it's not far from here. I prefer Muggle London for obvious reasons. Maybe after we eat I could show you, if that's not being too presumptuous of me."

"Not presumptuous at all Harry. So tell me what it's like so I'm prepared," she giggled.

"It's just a bachelor's flat. Nothing special. It's just.…." He paused, an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's just what Harry?"

"I don't know. It's very nice I suppose, but it lacks something. I find myself very lonely there sometimes."

Harry shook his head and ran his fingers through his air. "Oh no, I shouldn't have said that Gin. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Harry. You were just being honest again. I can understand loneliness. I spent a whole year being lonely."

"Tell me about it Gin."

"Not now Harry. Maybe someday. I don't even like to think about it."

"Ok, I can understand that. Sorry I brought it up. So let's change the subject. You graduated this year, right?"

"Yea, I'm a fully qualified witch now."

Harry chuckled. "So what's next for you? What do you want to do for the rest of your life?"

"Good question. I often thought that I would like to play professional Quidditch. I was scouted by several teams, but no offers, so that's out. Other than that, I don't know. I don't want to take some piddling job at the Ministry. And I don't relish the thought of continuing on with my education for the next few years, although that's what I should do. I don't know. Maybe I'll just take some time off this summer and see how things go."

"I see. But there must be something that interests you. Forget about the drudgery of going back to school and focus on something that interests you. Give it some thought Gin."

They were silent for a few minutes. Harry could feel Ginny's hand in his squeezing harder and harder. He could tell that there was something on her mind that she wasn't ready to talk about. Maybe when she knows me better she will open up a bit, Harry thought. Then the thought struck him. I've only been with this marvellous girl for a few minutes and already I'm thinking about the future with her. Scary, very scary.

End chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

A Magical Tale of Love

Chapter 5 The date

The restaurant was located down a few stone steps and along a short tunnel. Inside, they were greeted pleasantly and shown to their table in a corner against a stone wall. The atmosphere was quite pleasant with many Italian accoutrements adorning the walls. Soft music played quietly in the background. Harry held out her chair and they settled in as the waitress approached, a thirtyish woman looking very Italian.

"Good evening my young friends," she spoke as she handed them the house menus. "May I get you something to drink before you order?"

"What would you like Gin? A drink first or maybe some wine?"

"I would like wine with dinner, so maybe just water now, ok."

"Sounds good," Harry said and turned to the waitress. "Water for both of us, and may we see a wine list?"

"Certainly."

She returned shortly with their waters and two wine lists. They both perused the very long list of available wines. Harry looked up smiled at her.

"Well, they certainly have a wide variety wines available Gin. I've always favoured red wines actually. A good Chianti would be my choice. How about you?" he asked her with a knowing smile.

"Well, that's a coincidence Harry. Yes, Chianti would be my choice also."

The waitress returned and Harry asked her for her recommendation as to the best Chianti.

"Good choice my friends. I would recommend a Chianti from the region near Tuscany, but it is very expensive. Perhaps a…"

Harry interrupted her, saying that they would take her recommendation and ordered a bottle. The women looked at him questioningly, but said ok. A few minutes later the wine steward arrived with a bottle and two pale red wine glasses. He opened the bottle handing the cork to Harry who picked it up with two fingers and sniffed it like he really knew what he was doing. He nodded his approval and the steward poured a small amount into his glass. Harry swirled the wine around in the glass then held the glass under his nose and sniffed, then took a small amount of the wine into his mouth and swirled it around a bit before swallowing. He smiled and handed the glass to Ginny. She tasted it and nodded her approval to the steward. Pleased, the steward filled both their glasses and left. Ginny was giggling mischievously. She could feel her nervousness slipping away. 'This is good,' she said to herself.

"Ok mister wine expert, what was that all about?"

Harry laughed. "I haven't the foggiest," He admitted laughing. "I have absolutely no idea what I was doing. I saw my godfather doing that years ago, so I just imitated him. Some day I'll have to ask him what a cork is supposed to smell like."

They were both laughing when the waitress showed up to take their orders. "I trust that the wine is to your liking?" she asked.

Harry had the urge to ask her about the cork sniffing thing, but decided not to. "Would you give us a few minutes?" he requested, "We haven't decided yet. We've been too busy selecting a wine."

Again they both laughed.

"Ok now," he spoke. "Let's see what we have here," he said as he perused the menu.

"Harry, it's all in Italian. I don't know what any of this stuff is. Help me please."

"So you think that I do?"

"Well, you are the wine expert, as well as saving the world from evil," she said with a smirk.

"Yea, but the two don't necessarily go hand in hand," he said sarcastically.

"By the way Harry, how did you know to order Chianti? From the look on your face when you first tasted it I would guess that you had never had it before."

"Ok, so you found me out," Harry said as he buried his face in the folds of the menu.

"So you git, are you going to tell me?"

"I think not. I can't tell you all my secrets. But remind me to thank your mother later."

"You are a prat Harry Potter. Now are you going to help me here, or am I going to just order a burger."

"Well, if you look beyond the Italian name of things you'll notice that there is an English explanation for each item. I trust you read English."

"You're really getting to me Potter. Keep it up and it's going to be a lonely night for you."

He laughed. "Ok, tell you what. I see two things here that I think we might like. This Pollo Moda thing looks like a chicken dish with Avocado in a tomato sauce. Look down a little bit and you will see a swordfish thing that looks promising, as long as you don't try to pronounce it. Which would you like?"

"Yea, I see. I do like fish, so I think I would like to try that."

"Well, that's progress. I'll try the chicken thingy. So how about an appetizer? I'm sort of leaning towards the Scallops, I don't even know what a Leek is, so I don't think it wise to try a leaky soup."

"Harry, your impossible. Leeks are delicious, so I'll give that a try. And a salad, ok?"

"Sounds good. Now a question. The fish comes with something called Capers. What the bloody hell is a Caper Gin?"

"Your asking me! I thought you're the expert on all things," She retorted. "Anyway, a caper is like a flower bud that is picked before the bud opens. I've only had them once at Luna's house. They taste a little like olives, if you use your imagination."

"Ok then, let's order," Harry said as he refreshed their wine glasses.

"So tell me honestly Harry, do you like this wine?"

"Honestly Gin," he paused for a minute as he took another sip. "Yea, I really do. It's full bodied and quite dry without being overly tart."

"I take it that's another page from your godfather?"

"You know me too well," he admitted. "Some day I'll have to ask Sirius exactly what 'full bodied' means. Anyway Gin, the bottom line is that I really do like it, although I couldn't explain why in wine-tasting talk. It just tastes good to me."

The waitress returned with a basket of Italian bread and two small decanters. She placed a small shallow dish in front of them and asked if they were ready to order.

"Yes," Harry replied. "My girlfriend would like the Leaky soup…"

"That's LEEK Harry," Ginny admonished him.

"Yea, well whatever, and the Peskyspada cappy." He pointed to in on the menu. "This," he said. "And Ginny would the Swordfish dish," he said pointing to that also.

The waitress was trying very hard to stifle her laughter. "And for you sir? It's ok to just point."

Ginny was openly laughing now.

"Yes, well I would like the Scallops to start," he said pointing to the menu. "And the Pollomoda," he said, again pointing to the menu.

"Very good choices sir. Would you both like a salad?"

Ginny nodded a yes. "With creamy Italian dressing please."

"Not for me," Harry said.

The waitress made a few notes on her order pad and left with a nod.

"Harry, what do you suppose these are for?" she asked pointing to small dishes.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Tell you what. I'm going to use the loo, and I'll watch the other tables and see if I can figure it out. I don't want to do anything to embarrass you."

"Good idea Harry. Hurry back, I have to go also."

Ginny returned to their table to find her salad waiting and Harry doing something with the bread.

"As near as I can figure Gin, your supposed to pour this stuff into these little dishes and dip the bread into it. This decanter is probably Olive Oil. This darker stuff I don't know, but it tastes like dragon piss. Give it a try."

Ginny put a small amount of the darker liquid into the small dish and dipped her bread into it. "Harry, it's not that bad."

"Ok, so you can eat it then. I'll stick to the Olive Oil."

They were on their third piece of dipping bread when the waitress served their appetizers and salad. Ginny cautiously tried her soup. "Yea, it's not bad Harry. Try it."

He did, and promptly made a face. "Ugg, I think I will pass on that. But try the Scallops Gin, they're delicious."

She did, and agreed. Then she promptly ate half of them. Harry just smiled at her. Suddenly he was aware of a strange nagging feeling in his head. His brain was screaming at him, and he couldn't understand why. But the feeling was most wonderful he thought as he filled their wine glasses again, emptying the bottle.

The waitress cleared the dishes and asked if there was anything else before she served the main meal. Harry looked at the empty bottle and silently asked Ginny if he should order another bottle.

"Only if you intend to carry me home," Ginny responded.

Harry nodded to the waitress and she knowingly nodded back The Wine Stewart appeared with a new bottle and Harry repeated his performance as before. Ginny just shook her head and laughed as their glasses were refreshed.

The waitress served their main dishes and they dug in.

"Wow, this is delicious Harry. Want to try a bite?"

"Yea, ok. Here, try some of my chicken."

They exchanged several forks of their food. Each agreed that everything was delicious.

The meals finished and the wine down to the last glass, the waitress cleared the table and asked about desert, handing them a desert menu.

They agreed that the Profiterole sounded best, both being in love with anything chocolate. The waitress served them as they finished the last of the wine.

That feeling was still haunting Harry's brain, and it puzzled him. The wine, he finally concluded. It's just the wine he convinced himself. But something inside his brain was still screaming at him.

They finished desert, Harry paid the bill with his Royal Bank of London credit card, and they set out to Muggle London. It was only about half nine, and Harry asked Ginny if she would like to see his flat.

"Wild Hippogriffs couldn't keep me away Harry," she replied.

"Good then, It's just a short walk from here," he replied.

His flat was on the top floor of a large building that housed mostly business offices. Doctors, Barristers, and other businesses occupied the lower floors. Harry's flat was one of four luxury flats in the building, located in one corner overlooking downtown London. They took the lift to the top floor and Harry used his key to let them in.

"Why the key Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know really. I'm just used to doing things the Muggle way. It is a Muggle building after all."

Harry gave her the grand tour of the spacious flat. The sitting room took up easily half of the living area. It was nicely furnished, but sparse looking, lacking those things that made a room a home. A large sofa covered with pillows occupied one wall. Several overstuffed chairs were scattered about with occasional tables here and there. The centre piece of the room was a very large entertainment unit, complete with gadgets Ginny had never seen. In it's centre was a very large plasma television. Ginny was impressed, having never seen a television that large.

Adjacent to the kitchen was an unfurnished formal dining room, easily large enough to accommodate a table of ten people.

The kitchen, Ginny thought, wow, it had everything, every Muggle appliance possible. She opened the frig door and found it almost empty. No food, no drinks, nothing.

Off the kitchen was a small room with a washing machine and a dryer, and a long table for sorting clothes. Wow, thought Ginny again.

The bedrooms were down a long hallway. A loo was located between the two smaller bedrooms which were currently used by Harry as storage rooms. Only one of the rooms had a bed.

The master bedroom. Harry hesitated to open the door and show her it to her. So she brushed past him and opened the door herself. She immediately understood why Harry was hesitant. It was a bloody mess with clothes thrown everywhere, The bed was huge, and looked like it had never been made up properly. There was a private loo off to one side, but she decided that she could skip opening that door. One surprise was enough. On the far wall opposite the large windows was a spacious walk-in wardrobe with enough room for a large family. The sliding doors were open, and Ginny could see that Harry had precious few clothes other than his Auror uniforms.

Harry told her that he has a house-maid come in once a week to clean and straighten up. He pays her extra to do his laundry and straighten out his bedroom. I can believe it, she thought. A lot extra.

Ginny looked around again. She was beginning to understand how he could feel lonely here. There was nothing of a personal nature in sight. No pictures, no mementoes, no nick-nacks that were usually found in a home. Everything was sterile and barren. There was no life to the place.

"So Harry, this is where you bring all your many girlfriends."

"Er, no. Not really."

"No, then where do you bring them?"

"Er, well, truth is.."

"Harry, am I embarrassing you?"

"No, not really Gin. Truth is, you're the only girl to ever see this place. Except Hermione, and she's only been here with Ron.

Ginny was shocked. Of all the boys she had ever known, Harry was the last person she could imagine to be such a hermit.

"So do you date a lot Harry? Oh, forget I said that. It's none of my business. Sorry."

"No, no, that's ok Gin. I really don't mind, as long as I can ask you the same question. Anyway, I guess I don't date that much. Most of my dates have been set up by Ron and Hermione. They try hard, and I appreciate it. The girls are very nice, but there is just no spark there, if you know what I mean. So, what about you?"

"Pretty much the same. I dated frequently in school, only because it was the thing to do. If a girl didn't have a boyfriend, everyone thought that she was gay or something. But like you, there was never any real spark there."

They looked at each other, trying to assess the other's thoughts. Ginny was now strangely comfortable with Harry, And she didn't want the evening to end.

"Well Gin, do you want me to take you home now, or stay awhile?"

"Do you want to take me home now?" she asked, biting her lip.

"NO!…No I do not. I don't ever want to take you home."

"Yea, I know. Harry, tonight has been wonderful, the best ever. Can we cuddle up for a bit, maybe watch something on the telly?"

"I'd like nothing better Gin. I'd offer you a drink or something, but I haven't anything in the frig."

"Yea, I noticed. Harry, you need to do some shopping for things."

"That's easier said than done Gin. Truth is, I don't know how. I've never had to do things like stock the frig and buy foods and things."

"So how do you eat here Harry."

"I don't. I go out for whatever. Or order take-away. That's how I know about that restaurant. I've order take-away frequently from them, but they don't deliver so I walk there and pick it up."

Ginny just shook her head. "Harry, would you be insulted if I took you out shopping?"

"No, absolute not. I know that I am domestically challenged. Any help I can get would be greatly appreciated. That goes for clothes too."

"Honestly Harry, your impossible. I noticed that your wardrobe was sadly lacking."

"Yea, I know. I just need a good woman to guide me," he laughed.

"Yea, and I know just the woman to do it. My mother."

Harry had a coughing fit at her suggestion. When his throat cleared, he looked daggers at her. "I hope you were joking Gin."

She laughed. "Yea, I was. But now that I think about, it probably not a bad idea."

"GIN!" he screamed.

"Wait a minute Harry, hear me through. If my mother and I could come here while your at work, we could really put this place in order."

Harry was looking daggers at her; no, more like full combat swords.

"Oh calm down Harry. What's so bad about the idea. I plan to be here very often, and we will need things, you know, like foods and drinks."

"What did you just say?"

"What? What did I just say?"

"About you planning to be here often. That's what you said."

"Well, yea. I guess I did, didn't I."

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. I guess that was out of place. But you did call me your girlfriend at the restaurant. Did you not mean that?"

Harry's brain was now doing back-flips. "Yea, I did say it. It just slipped out without my even thinking about it. I guess subconsciously that's what I was thinking. Wishful thinking, you know."

"No Harry, I don't know. Sorry, would you take me home now?"

Harry's brain finally broke through the fog of his rational thought. He put his hands on her shoulders an drew her to him, kissing her very passionately. Within seconds, she was returning the kiss with equal passion. Without breaking the kiss, Harry guided her to the sofa and flopped her down.

When they finally broke apart, Harry looked her in the eye. "I've wanted to do that from the first time I saw you Gin. I know it's too early, but I think I'm falling for you. I have felt it growing all night. Every time I looked at you, every time you spoke even a single word I fell deeper and deeper. Forgive me, but is this so wrong? Am I wrong to want you like this?"

She didn't answer, at least not with words. She pushed him down flat on the soft cushions and continued to snog him senseless. They stayed that way for the longest time, totally lip-locked. She finally pulled back and took a long breath. She looked him in the eyes, nose to nose, feeling each other's breath on their faces. Then she spoke.

"What took you so long Harry. I was ready to jump you even before we got to the restaurant."

"He laughed. Just lack of experience, I guess."

"Experience has nothing to do with it."

"Says the girl who snogged a thousand Gryffindors."

"I have not snogged a thousand Gryffindors. A hundred perhaps," she joked.

"Well that's 99 more than I have."

"Harry, I can't believe that."

"Well it's true. I'm ashamed to admit that I have kissed only one other girl in my life."

Harry shook his head. "Wow, I'm really blowing it, aren't I," Harry said remorsefully.

"Well if you have only kissed one other girl, how the bloody hell did you get so good at it?"

"Good at it? Gin, I didn't even know what I was doing. It was strictly impulse. I just wanted you."

Ginny sat back and looked at him with serious eyes. So Harry, that means that you're a virgin."

"Oh Merlin's ghost. I've really blown it now, haven't I. You'll never want to see me again."

They both sat there in silence for the longest time. Finally, Ginny sat up and looked at him with a strange smirk. She let out a sigh, took a deep breath, and in a quiet but strong voice she said,

"So am I, Harry."

End chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

A Magical Tale of Love

Chapter 6

Ginny slept-in the next morning. It wasn't that late when she arrived home and knocked softly on her parents bedroom door to let them know that she was home. But she was emotionally exhausted, and needed the additional time in bed to understand what had happened to her. Her brain was completely frazzled at the thought that she was truly in love for the first time in her life, and she couldn't fathom it. Bloody Harry Potter had flown into her life only three days ago and already she was unabashedly in love with him. And the thing that was really unbelievable was that he seemed to feel the same way about her. 'Me, little Ginevra Molly Weasley and the great Harry Potter', she simply couldn't believe it.

'Well you had better believe it,' a voice in her head warned her. 'Merlin, this is too much. What am I going to do now. I have to nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand,' she said to herself.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table after a quiet 'morning Mum'. She sat there in a daze drinking the tea her mother had poured for her.

"Sausage and eggs this morning Gin. Ok?" her mother asked.

"Yea Mum, thanks."

Molly sat there watching her daughter play with her breakfast, a worried look in her eyes.

"Ginny dear, is everything all right?"

"Yes Mum. Everything is amazing, actually," Ginny answered.

Molly starred at her daughter for some time, trying to read her mood. "Well, if everything is so amazing, why are you in such a funk this morning?"

"I really don't know Mum. I should be dancing across the ceiling or something."

Molly studied her daughter carefully. Usually she knew instinctively when Ginny was troubled about something. But this morning she just couldn't read her.

"Gin, how was your date with Harry last night?" Molly asked.

Without looking up, Ginny responded, "It was great Mum. Probable best the time I've ever had. Harry is not at all what I expected. He's nothing like all the stories about him. He was just a regular guy. He was very attentive to me, and very polite, not only to me but to others as well. Within minutes I felt very comfortable with him. After we ate we walked to his flat in London. We just sat and talked, and snuggled a bit. It was really a great evening."

"Ok," Molly said pensively. "So I ask you again, if it was so great, why is your mood so dark this morning?"

Ginny suddenly sprang to life. She sat up faced Molly for the first time this morning.

"That's just it Mum. I should be deliriously happy, and I am, but I can't get him out of my head. I'm so confused Mum."

"What can't you get out of your head dear? Please talk to me."

Ginny squirmed in her seat, obviously uncomfortable. "Mum, I've only known Harry for three days, and already I'm in love with him. I don't know how to handle it Mum. I think that I need to break it off right now, before I lose it completely."

Molly smiled as she looked over at her daughter. She paused a bit as she pondered how to handle this situation. "Well Gin, did you talk this over with Harry? How does he feel about it?"

"That's just it Mum. He told me that he was falling for me too, falling hard. Then he told me that he had never been in love before, and didn't know how to interpret his feelings for me."

All this was more than Molly expected. Without thinking, she asked her daughter the question that mothers should never ask. "Did you and Harry make love last night Gin. Is that the problem?"

Without hesitating a second, Ginny answered. "NO! No, we didn't. And that's part of my problem. I wanted to so badly, and I think Harry did also. I would have given myself to him without a second thought Mum. But Harry, always the noble one, stopped us before it went to far. I've never felt this way about any boy I've ever dated, and I don't know how to handle it."

Ginny took a huge breath to settle herself. "Mum, I just want to be with him, but I can't. I can't do it mum," Ginny said, letting out a mournful sigh. "I miss him so."

Again Molly paused to think. Maybe I should change the subject she thought. "Gin, tell me about Harry's flat. Ron has said that it's really beautiful."

"Big, yes. Beautiful, no. It's all very nice and everything, but very sterile and depressing. It's almost like his home is mirroring his feelings. He doesn't even have anything to eat or drink in the place. He told me that he has never prepared a meal there. He always orders take-away or goes out to eat or drink. And I suspect he goes out alone most of the time."

"Gin, it almost sounds that your feelings for him are out of pity, not love."

"Yea, I thought about that Mum. But then I realized that I was falling for him long before I saw his flat. So no, I don't have feelings of pity or anything else, just love."

Molly just looked at her daughter trying to understand her emotional state.

"I don't quite understand Gin. With your feelings being so strong, why do you feel that you have to break it off with Harry? Especially when he feels strongly for you."

"Mum, you don't understand at all. Harry is a bloody icon. He is the personification of the perfect hero. Everyone in the wizarding world knows of him and adores him. He could have any girl in the whole world. Think about that mum, any girl in the whole world. How can I possibly stack up to that? How can I possibly imagine myself being chosen by the hero of the wizarding world above all others. I just can't do it mum. I can't."

Ginny was sobbing hysterically now. Molly tried to comfort her, but with little success.

"Gin, I don't know what to tell you. I think that maybe you just need to be away from him for a while. See how your emotions play out, then make your decision. When are you supposed to see him again?"

"Tonight mum," Ginny sobbed. "He wants to see me tonight. But I can't do it mum, I just can't."

"Ok, so how are you going to handle it then?"

"I don't know mum."

"Alright. Why don't you send him an owl, telling him that something has come up with your family, and that you can't see him for a while?"

Ginny broke out crying and sobbing so hard that she couldn't get her words out. After about ten minutes of this, she agreed with her mother and went upstairs to her room to send off her owl. Writing that note to Harry was one of the hardest thing she had ever done, but she knew in her heart that it was the right thing.

End chapter six


	7. Chapter 7

A Magical Tale of Love

Chapter 7

Harry didn't respond to her owl, he didn't know how to. He didn't understand it at all. He thought she had feelings for him. Certainly it seemed that way. But maybe he just misinterpreted her feelings. He decided to wait a few days, then try again.

For the next two weeks, Harry sent her owls almost every day, and never received any response. Then he started to send her flowers, always with a note apologising for whatever. But still no word from her. Then he decided to show up at the Burrow. He wanted to speak to her face-to-face. But Molly apologized to him saying that Ginny was not feeling well and that she can't see him at this time.

Harry was frantic. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't concentrate on his work, he just didn't know what to do. He finally came up with a do-or-die solution. He would give it one last shot. For two days, he thought and wrote. Finally satisfied, he borrowed a friends broom and Apparated to the Burrow. It was getting dark out, so he flew around the structure until he saw a room with the light on. And then he saw her, sitting on the side of her bed crying. He flew to the window and landed on the roof with a bang. Ginny heard the noise, and looked out the window. There was bloody Harry Potter kneeling on her roof singing a song.

"GINNY WEASLEY, GINNY WEASLEY, I ADORE YOU.

YOUR SO MUCH LIKE MY PERFECT GIRL.

GINNY WEASLEY, GINNY WEASLEY, I DO LOVE YOU.

PLEASE COME OUT AND SAY THAT YOU ARE MINE."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears, or her eyes. Harry Bloody Potter is kneeling on my roof, singing to me, she said to herself as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. 'Ok, I give up. If he is willing to make a fool of himself like this, then how can I resist.'

She opened her window and pointed down to the ground. "Meet me outside, now," she said tearfully as she slammed the window shut and ran down the stairs. She burst out the front door just as Harry landed on the grass. She ran to him and jumped into his arms saying over and over again that she was sorry.

She sniffled as she held him tightly to her body.

"I love you, you silly prat. I love you so much. And I'm so sorry."

"Apologies accepted. But I think that we should talk about it."

"Yea, ok. Come on inside while I get dressed, then lets go to your flat, ok."

"Er, yea, ok. But your mother…"

"She'll be thrilled Harry. Come on."

They walked into the kitchen to find her parents laughing loudly. Ginny ran up the stairs to her room shouting to Harry, "I'll be right back."

Her parents were still chuckling at them.

"That was quite a performance Harry," Molly teased him.

"Isn't that the Muggle song about the Mona Lisa?" Arthur asked.

"Yea, I guess. Something like that." Harry replied embarrassingly.

"Well, I thought it was a very nice thing to do Harry," joked Molly. "But you need to work on your vocal cords a bit."

Harry laughed as his face turned a nice shade of scarlet.

"So Harry, how have you been? We've missed you lately."

"I know. I can relate to missing someone."

Molly stood and gave him a great 'Molly-hug'. Well Harry, I hope that you and Ginny can work things out between yourselves. I think your little song thing did the trick. It really moved her."

Ginny came bounding down the stairs carrying a small over-night bag. She took Harry's arm and pulled him to the door.

"Bye mum, dad. See you tomorrow," she announced with a huge smile as she dragged him out the door.

"I love you Harry Potter, and I've missed you so."

"I know. And I've missed you terribly also. Let's go."

They side-along Apparated to Harry's flat, landing with a plop in his sitting room.

"So Gin…."

"Not now Harry," she interrupted him. "I love you, and I accept that you really do love me. We can talk later Harry. Right now I want to be with you. I don't want to be a virgin any longer Harry. I want to feel you inside me. I want us to consummate our relationship right now Harry. I want to feel your love, and I want you to believe how much I love you."

Ginny used the contraceptive charms, much to Harry's surprise. He hadn't even given that a thought. Actually, he didn't even know anything about them. Thank you Merlin, and thank you Gin, he said silently.

They made passionate love with each other, several times. It was the most loving experience either had ever known. They finally fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted but exceedingly happy.

They finally awoke about midnight, being very hungry. But with nothing in his frig to eat, they just talked.

"Ok Gin, it's time. Talk to me, tell me what I did wrong."

"It wasn't you Harry, it was me. I'm completely at fault here. When I realized how much I loved you, I panicked. I just couldn't imagine that you would fall in love with me; that you would choose to be with me when you could have any girl in the wizarding world. It didn't make any sense to me Harry."

"Gin, I…."

"No Harry, let me finish. You don't know what it's like to be a tiny, insignificant person like me."

"Gin, wait. Your wrong about that. Growing up like I did, I know exactly what that is like. Let me tell you about my early life, after my parents were killed. Maybe then you will understand me better."

"I was only about a year old when Voldemort killed my parents. He tried to kill me, but as you know, he failed. Anyway, I was taken to my aunt and uncle's home. My aunt Petunia is my mother's sister. Dumbledore thought that they would properly raise me, but he was wrong. They hated me, and treated me in the worst way. By the time Dumbledore finally took me from them my self esteem was nonexistent. I felt like the lowest form of life possible."

"That did all change after my godfather took over responsibility for me. But I will never forget those early years. So Gin, I do know what it is like to feel insignificant."

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know."

"It's ok Gin. The point is, you are NOT an insignificant person. Far from it actually. You are very smart, feisty, spirited, lively, full of energy, gutsy. You are everything I could want in a life's partner. I saw that right from the start. And the more I was with you, the more I realized it. I think that's why I fell in love with you. You were everything I ever wanted."

"You have to believe that Gin, because it's true. I chose you because you were what I wanted, not any other girl in our world or any other world. I love you Gin, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Only you."

Ginny's tears were streaming down her face as she embraced him.

"Thank you Harry. And I am so sorry that I doubted you, that I doubted myself. I totally believe you, and I am proud that you chose me."

"No gin. I didn't just choose you. We chose each other. Remember that."

End chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

A Magical Tale of Love

Chapter 8

Ginny returned to the Burrow the next morning. She greeted her mother with happy smiles.

"So Gin, is everything settled now between you and Harry?"

"Yes mum, everything is really great. I was so wrong to think about Harry the way I did. But he straightened me out, and everything is fine now."

"I'm glad to hear that Gin. You are positively glowing this morning, so I don't have to ask about your evening. I hope you were careful."

"Yes mum, we used the contraceptive charms."

"That's good dear, but I have to caution you about those charms. They don't always work. Your father and I used them before we were married, and Bill is proof that they can fail to protect you."

"Yea Mum, we all know that bill was not really a preemie. So what do I do?"

"Gin, I can't condone your having relations with Harry before your married, but I'm not stupid either. You really need to use the potion dear."

"Thank you Mum. So where can I buy it? I don't even know."

"I have a supply here, and I can give you a month's supply for now. Let me get it, and I'll explain how to use it."

"Thanks for being so understanding. And thanks for just being my Mum."

"Your welcome dear. So when will you be seeing Harry again?"

"Tonight mum. I am going to his flat tonight. Mum, there is something I want to do for him. And I don't think it has anything to do with my love for him. I suggested that I go shopping with him. You know, for food and things. Then in a joking way I suggested that you and I together help him with his shopping. That didn't go over very well. I think he was just embarrassed about his lack of domestic skills."

Molly laughed. "Yea, I can just imagine how he would feel having his girlfriend's mother shopping for him. Tell you what Gin, do you have anything planned for this afternoon?"

"Not really."

"Good. Let's you and I do a bit of shopping, ok. Just you and I."

"Yea, that sounds great. You're the greatest Mum. Thanks."

"Oh, one thing Gin. Can you get into Harry's flat without him being there?"

"No, I don't think so. He uses a key."

"Gin, are you a witch or what? A simple 'Alohomora' should work."

"Ok, It's worth a try. But I think that we should have Harry's permission first. I don't want to do anything to make him mad. Why don't I see if he can have lunch with us, then we can ask him."

About noon, Ginny and her mother showed up at the Ministry. They found Ron, and he thought lunch with Harry also would be a good idea. Hermione and Arthur joined them and they all had lunch in the Ministries' cafeteria.

"So Mum, Gin, what brings you two out today?" asked Ron.

"Oh, just a little shopping is all; you know, mother and daughter stuff."

"Well have a good time."

"Oh we will Ron. Harry, could I speak with you before we leave." asked Ginny. "Mum, I'll meet you in Dad's office in a few minutes, ok."

Ginny pulled Harry to a quite spot in the corridor. "So what's up Gin?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Are we still on for tonight?"

"I certainly hope so Gin. I miss you."

"And I miss you too Harry, very much. Now about tonight. I thought I would buy some groceries and make dinner for you tonight. Is that ok with you? I mean do you mind my being there before you get out of work?"

"No Gin, I don't mind at all."

"Good. So how do I get in? Does Alohomora work on your door?"

"No way Gin. It's completely protected. Here, let me give you my key. You remember where it is?"

"Yes Harry," Ginny said with an annoyed tone of voice. "I'll see you soon. Dinner will be about seven, that ok?"

"I can hardly wait Gin. Oh , will you be shopping in Muggle London or Diagon Alley?"

"Probably both, if my money holds out."

"No way, I don't want you spending your money on buying my groceries. Let me give you my bank card and my Gringotts card. That way you can buy anything you need, and maybe stock up my frig for me."

No Harry. You don't have to…"

"Gin," Harry interrupted. "I'll not have it any other way. And buy something for your mother also."

"Ok, if you insist. But I don't like it. I wanted to do something for you."

"And you are, and I appreciate it very much. So what are you feeding me tonight?"

"It's a surprise luv." She leaned up and kissed him square on the lips.

"Gin, everyone's watching."

"Good. They'll get used to it. It isn't going to go away. See you then."

As Harry and Ron walked back to their offices, Ron pulled Harry aside. "Ok Harry, so what gives?"

"I don't know what you mean Ron."

"Yes you do Harry. You and my sister. You kissed her, and right in front of our mother."

"Yea, I guess I did. Your mother didn't seam to be bothered by it, so why should you?"

"Because she is my baby sister, that's why."

"Ron, grow up. Ginny is not your baby sister anymore. She is a grown woman, and who she kisses is of no concern of yours."

"Harry, if you hurt her I'lll…"

"Yea, Yea. You and the rest of your brothers will come after me. Big deal."

Harry turned Ron around and faced him, almost nose-to-nose. "Listen up Ron. I respect you. I respect your whole family. But I am in love with Gin, and I'm going to be around for a very long time. So get used to it. I'm not going away."

Molly and Ginny had a great time shopping for Harry's groceries. They hit both the Muggle shops in London and the Wizard shops in Diagon Alley. Molly took Ginny to the Apothecary shop and showed her how to purchase the contraceptive potion, explaining that it was very expensive to purchase it ready-made, but very cheep to buy the ingredients and make it yourself. For now, Ginny decided to buy it ready-made, and purchased a six month supply. At this, her mother gave her a look.

"Mum, it's ok. Don't worry about it. Harry will still be around. It won't go to waste."

Harry's Muggle credit card was easy to use. No one questioned it when she signed Harry's name, which Ginny found strange. However, she was not able to use his Gringotts card until she had it verified at the bank. No problem, they were very pleasant to her. Hours later, their purchases shrunk and placed in a small bag, they walked to Harry's flat.

Ginny put away the groceries and gave her mother the tour. Molly was suitably impressed, but agreed with her daughter that the place seemed very sterile and almost unfriendly. She gave Ginny some great tips on improving the friendliness of the flat, and then decided to have a serious discussion while they were preparing dinner.

"Gin, this is a beautiful home that Harry has here. But I'm very worried that you will be severely hurt if things don't work out between you and Harry."

"Mum, don't worry about it. Harry isn't going anywhere, and neither am I."

"But dear,…"

"Mum, I love Harry very much, and Harry loves me. He just doesn't know how to say it yet. But he will. Maybe even tonight."

"Well for your sake, I hope so."

"Mum, I would like to stay here with Harry again tonight."

Molly flinched at Ginny's pronouncement. "Do you really think that's wise Gin. I'd think that over very carefully if I were you."

"I have thought it through Mum, and if Harry asks me to stay I will say yes. Don't hate me Mum, I really want this."

"Ginny dear, you are my only daughter, and I love you. I realize that you are a grown woman with womanly needs. And no, I won't hate you. Quite the contrary, I'm very proud of you. I don't always agree with your decisions, but I do support your right to make those decisions. So have a great time tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Mum."

"Oh, and Ginny. Don't forget the potion."

End chapter eight


	9. Chapter 9

A Magical Tale of Love

Chapter 9

Ginny heard a crack coming from the front room of Harry's flat. She drew her wand and cautiously looked into the sitting room. It was only Harry.

"Hi Gin, what's with the wand?"

"Sorry, just being cautious. I thought you said that you couldn't Apparate here."

"No, I said that 'we' couldn't Apparate here. I can, but no one else can. Not even Ron or Hermione. It's safer that way. After we eat I'll add you to the wards so that you can Apparate in or out any time. So, something smells good. What are we having tonight?"

"Kiss me first you prat, or you'll be eating alone."

They shared a long and passionate kiss, then Ginny looked into his emerald eyes. "I missed you today luv," she told him.

"Yea, I know the feeling. So do we eat, or just snog for a while?"

"Snogging comes later. I made a roast for dinner, with roasted potatoes and asparagus. I couldn't find any capers," she laughed.

"Harry kissed her again. "Your beautiful when you laugh Gin. I love to watch your smiling face."

"Thanks," she said with a deliberate smile.

"So let me use the loo and clean up and we can eat. Is it ready?"

"Ready and waiting master," she said mockingly.

They ate their fill and talked of the day's events. Ginny told him about shopping with her mother.

"I think she had more fun than I did," commented Ginny. "Oh and I had to go to Gringotts to have your card verified," she told him. "I hope that's ok"

"Absolutely Gin. Actually, they contacted me first, and I told them to put you on my account. They will send you your own card shortly."

"Harry, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to. I also called the account manager at the Royal bank and had him put your name on that account as well. They will be sending you your own card in a few days."

"We don't get Muggle mail at the Burrow Harry."

"I figured that, so I gave them this address in your name."

"Harry, your too much. Why are you doing all this Harry?"

"Because I want to Gin. Isn't that enough?"

Ginny thought about that, but decided to have that conversation later.

The meal was delicious, and both ate their fill. Harry helped her clean up and noticed that his frig was now well stocked. Ginny showed him where she had put all the things she purchased. She made tea for them and they adjourned to the sitting room.

"Harry, show me how to use all these gadgets. I couldn't even figure out how to turn the telly on."

He laughed. "Don't feel bad about that Gin. It took me a long time to figure it all out."

He handed her the control unit and explained. "This is called a remote. You can control most things just by hitting the appropriate button."

He demonstrated a few of the functions for her, and they perused the program listings, picking out a movie to watch. They snuggled together and drank their tea and watched a really stupid movie, an American western. They laid there on the sofa and snuggled, the movie long forgotten.

"Gin, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. You mentioned before that you might be interested in a medical career. What about that?"

"Yea, I am. But it just wouldn't work right now."

"Well, tell me about the options available to you."

"Ginny sighed. Well, I could go for being a Medi-aid. That's only a one year course. In two yeas I could be a Medi-witch. That's like a muggle nurse. If I could afford it, my preference would be to be a Healer. That's equivalent to a muggle doctor, but it takes four years. And it's very expensive."

"So, what's the problem Gin. If you really want it, then go for it."

"No Harry, it's complicated. I don't have that kind of money, and my parents don't either. I would have to take a full time job to be able to pay for it all. I just couldn't do it Harry. Working and taking very intense studies just wouldn't work. I'd either ruin my health or flunk out."

"I see. Ok, suppose you were given a full scholarship, all expenses paid. Could you do it then?"

"Yea, but that's just a dream Harry. Such scholarships don't exist in our world."

That started Harry thinking.

They snuggled for a bit more, then Ginny sat up and looked him in the eye.

"I love you Harry Potter, with all my heart. But I have a problem tonight."

Harry just looked at her, almost afraid to ask. "A problem Gin?"

"Yes Harry. I know that we have been together for only a very short time. And I want to take things to the next level. But first Harry, I have to know, really know how you feel about me."

This surprised him. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Gin, I think you know how I feel about you."

"Yes Harry, I do. But it's important to me to hear you say the words. Is that so hard for you luv?"

Harry's emotions were backed up against the proverbial wall. He sighed, took a deep breath, and started.

"Gin, my background is something that I would rather forget. The first few years of my life were a nightmare. Then Dumbledore rescued from my aunt and uncle, and things got much better."

"Harry," she interrupted. "It's alright for you to talk about it. I'll understand."

"I know that gin, but I'd rather not. Maybe some day I'll be able to talk about it, but not right now. Anyway, after that, things were considerably better for me. My godfather took me under his wing and raised me properly, or at least to the best of his ability. In all my growing-up years however, I never knew what love was all about. I'm sure that Sirius loved me, but he never showed it openly. He never held me or hugged me or anything. In all those years I was never exposed to anyone who openly displayed a loving demeanour. I never had a roll-model to know what love was all about."

"Gin, when I went to the Burrow last week and met your family, your mother took me in her arms and hugged me. I thought I would pass out, the feeling was so great. I had never been hugged like that before, ever. When I met the rest of your family and saw the love that pervaded through everyone, I was astounded. To me it was simple amazing. I never knew that such family love existed."

"Now I find myself involved with the most beautiful creature I have ever known, and I don't know what to do. My feelings for you are so strong, so intense, that it seems that every fibre of my body is screaming at me. I can't get enough of you. I want to be with you always. Yesterday your leaving me to go home almost broke me in half."

Tears were streaming down Ginny's face as Harry struggled to find the right words. She took him into her arms and held him to her body. She could feel him shaking and could hear his heart beating.

"Harry, you are a great big prat, you know that. What you are feeling Harry is love. It's just like what I am feeling for you, and I know that I love you very much. Please understand and say the words. Please."

"If this is love Gin, then I never want it to stop. Yes, I love you Gin. I do love you so much."

Ginny's heart felt like it would explode. He loves me, she thought to herself. He really does love me. He said those words I have longed to hear. She smiled, an ear-to-ear huge breathless smile.

"Make love to me tonight Harry. Make love to me right now while I'm feeling my love for you so strongly."

"Gin, what about…"

"I've already taken care of that luv. We don't need to use the charms, I took the potion before you came home. Mum helped me buy it today at the chemists. I bought a six month supply."

Harry couldn't believe it all. This wonderful girl is committing herself to their relationship. His life long dream was always to have something like this. And now it's here, within his grasp.

"Gin, if we do this, I won't let you go home tonight."

""I'm already home Harry. Wherever you are, that is my home."

End chapter nine


	10. Chapter 10

A Magical Tale of Love

Chapter 10

The telly was long forgotten, and the snogging intense. Clothes were becoming a serious impediment. "Gin, I think.."

"No Harry, no thinking tonight."

He laughed. "I was just going to suggest that we go into the bedroom and …"

"I have a better idea Harry. I brought my night gown with me, so why don't I use the loo while you change into something more comfortable."

"Got it. Meet you back here in five."

"Not if I get here first," she said and rushed to the small loo at the end of the hall. She quickly stripped, washed herself, slipped on her nightdress, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her conscience looked back at her saying that the flimsy night dress really didn't hide very much. And you forgot your knickers.

Well, I didn't forget, she said to herself. Oh poshit, she thought. If everything goes as planned, they'll be off quickly enough. Yea, her conscience said back to her, but maybe Harry would like to have the pleasure ok taking them off, you think? Right, she thought as she slipped them back on.

Back on the sofa, she snuggled in a corner with her legs drawn up beneath her bum. She looked dawn at herself and sighed a nervous sigh. Her breasts were clearly outlined under the near see-through clothe of her nightdress. Her nipples had hardened and were poking out adventurously. Her bright red pubic hair was clearly outlined under the fringe of her knickers. Good thing she put her knickers back on she thought; or not.

Harry joined her shortly wearing only a Cannons pullover and polka-doted boxers. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I do love you Gin. I really do," he told her as he pulled her down on top of him.

"I know luv, and I really love you."

"Gin, do you think this is alright? I don't want to push you into anything your not ready for."

She snickered. "Harry, we've already made love before."

"Yea, I know. And it was an experience I will never forget."

"Me too luv. But it was over too quickly. I want to enjoy your body tonight, as you enjoy mine. I want to explore every centimetre of your skin, and I want you to learn every erogenous spot I have. I am yours now and forever. You don't have to ask me a question like that. Ever."

"Thank you Gin. You are truly wonderful."

Harry, did you notice what I have on here?"

"Well, er, yea."

"Ok then. Take advantage of the situation and make love to me."

They had made love before, but it was forced and too quick. It was the first time for each of them, and neither really had the chance to explore. They were quite relaxed now, and very comfortable with each other. They took the time to get to know each other's bodies.

Harry's hands soon found their way under her nightdress. Her breasts felt simply amazing, and soon he was using his lips to taste her nipples. She peeled off her nightdress and divested Harry of his slip-on. They both were agog at the others body. Harry's sculptured chest was like a statue in a museum. She had seen other men without their shirts, but nothing like this.

And Ginny's body was better then any of the many pictures of naked women he had ever seen in the men's magazines hidden under the beds in his dorm. It was real, three dimensional, and his. He couldn't keep his hands and mouth off her.

Harry's hands found their way down her torso to the elastic of her knickers. He ran his hand under the silky clothe and discovered her pubic hair. It felt so soft he thought as he ran his fingers through her tight curls. He pushed down a bit more and Ginny's body tensed at his touch, so he quickly withdrew.

"Don't you dare stop Potter," she commanded him.

And he didn't. He explored every centimetre of her nether regions. Her body jumped and she let out with a loud groan.

Ginny's hands were now exploring also. She was drawn to the tent that was bulging out in front of his boxers. She knew what it was of coarse, she had grown up with six brothers. And she had a quick glimpse before. But to see his manliness this close, to have her hand centimetres from it was too much. She cautiously slipped her hand under his boxers and Harry's body nearly jumped off the sofa. Merlin, she thought, it feels like she had just won the Irish Sweepstakes.

"Sorry Harry. Did I hurt you?"

"No Gin, but just remember what you said to me just a minute ago."

"Er, yea. Ok. I won't stop," was the only reply she could get out of her mouth.

They both continued to explore each other's parts. Knickers and boxers were soon discarded. They both held each other tightly, lips locked to lips, hands exploring places neither had ever been. Ginny got up the nerve to look down at him and almost panicked. Merlin, what a beautiful sight, she thought.

Harry knelt beside her and allowed his eyes to take in the sight of her whole body. "I've never in my life seen anything so beautiful Gin. You are simply out of this world."

They made love slowly and lovingly. It was absolutely the best thing that either of them

had ever experienced. So much better than their first time. They helped each other to learn what excited them best, where to touch, how to rub. The experimenting was great fun. They exploded together with an intensity neither could have imagined.

Harry laid close to her, his hands running up and down her torso in a very relaxing way. It took a while for Ginny to recover enough to open her eyes and speak.

"Harry, thank you so much. That was truly wonderful. The best ever."

"Thanks, but it was you who showed me what to do. I didn't have a clue."

"Well you certainly learned fast. I can see that our life together will never be boring, sexually at least," she snickered.

"Our life together. Those are powerful words Gin."

"Indeed they are Harry. And I truly meant them. So how about a break. I'm hungry."

"Yea, that seams to be a constant state with you Weasleys. So what do we have on hand?"

"Come with me and we'll have a look."

The two wandered into the kitchen, starkers, and searched the cupboards. Ginny found a crumb cake she had purchased for breakfast, and they sat at the table devouring it, washing it down with a Butterbeer.

"Harry, I just realized something. Here we are in your kitchen totally starkers and not even thinking about it."

"Do you feel uncomfortable Gin?"

"No, that's the thing. I've never been one to prance about starkers and all."

She thought about that for a minute. "Well, I guess that's not exactly true Harry. Don't laugh at me now, but when I was a little girl, I loved to run around starkers. Anytime I found myself alone, I would strip and run around gleefully until my mother caught me. One day I was outside doing my thing when a friend of my mother's came to visit. She saw me out the kitchen window and was horrified. After that, my mother would always magically clipped my clothes together so that I couldn't remove them."

"That only lasted for a while, until I discovered that I could remove my clothes with a wave of my hand and send them away to wherever. But here I am, starkers with you, and very comfortable with it."

"Well, I think it's a good thing Gin. Here's to naked snacks with my lover."

"You've got it Harry."

They cleaned up and decided to take things into the bedroom.

"So Gin, where do we go from here? What's next for us?"

"Well , I think that I need to get my arse in gear and try to find a job."

"Yea, I wanted to talk to you about that. The other day you told me that you really wanted to be a healer."

"I did, and you know that I can't afford that."

"Yea, but I can."

"No Harry, I couldn't take advantage of you like that."

"Gin, if we're going to be a family, that's what families do. They take care of each other, financial and otherwise. You know that I'm going to ask you to marry me, don't you?"

"Yes Harry. And you know that I will say yes. But that's in the future Harry. That's not for now."

"Why not Gin. The now can be our future too. Think about it. I really want to do this for you."

"Harry, do you know how much money were talking about here?"

"Yea, as a matter of fact, I do. Yesterday I talked with one of the hospitals administrators, and I have it already set for you. All you have to say is yes, and your in."

"Harry, I..I ah.."

"Gin, just think about it, ok. Meantime since neither of us are virgins any more," he smirked. "I thought that we could get in a bit more practice."

"The night's still young luv. Let me use the loo, and I will meet you on our bed."

"Our bed. I really like the sound of that. Why don't you use the loo in 'our' bedroom. That's yours too, you know."

Back on their bed, Harry and Ginny continued on with their previous activities.

"Gin, I meant to ask you after our first time. Did I hurt you then?"

"Not that much luv. Riding a broom for six years probably made mush of my maidenhead. So it was ok. I knew it would get better, and boy did it ever."

They made love again, more slowly this time. They established a rhythm with their bodies as their every movement seemed to meld them together. They experimented with different positions and different movements. And each new thing they tried was somehow even better than the last.

Breathlessly, Harry rolled off Gin's body and held her close. They could feel each other's heart beating loudly, and they felt each other's breath on their faces. They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, and slept the night away.

End chapter ten


	11. Chapter 11

A Magical Tale of Love

Chapter 11

The weeks streaked by for the two lovers. They spent as much time together as possible, Ginny having all but moved into Harry's flat permanently. The summer was nearly over, and Ginny would be starting Healer school in another week. Harry had set up a scholarship foundation for St. Mungo's Healer school, and Ginny was the first to benefit. When she first found out that Harry was funding the scholarship, she refused to accept it. They fought about it for days, but she finally accepted his offer to finance her education, and she couldn't wait to start.

Their last free weekend together, Harry took Ginny into Muggle London to a very exclusive restaurant. After one of the best meals Ginny had ever had. And she laughed as Harry did his wine thing again. They had a great time together.

Later they snuggled together on Harry's sofa, holding each other very closely.

"Gin, you start school in a week, and we have a few decisions to make here."

"Harry, please don't tell me something is wrong."

Harry laughed. "No Gin, on the contrary, everything is very right. But it's time I made it even more right. I have been thinking about this for some time now, and I have made my decision."

Ginny looked at him with some trepidation. She was almost afraid of what he was about to say.

Harry reached into his pocket and remover a small box. He opened it, and showing it's contents to her, he spoke with a shaking voice, "Ginny, my love, will you marry me?"

Ginny had thought about this for some time. Thought about it and hoped against hope that Harry would eventually ask her. She loved him with all her heart, and her every dream was to become Mrs. Harry Potter. But she didn't expect it this soon. They had only known each other for a few months now, and it was probably too soon to be expecting him to ask this of her. She was taken completely by surprise.

Ginny looked into his eyes and saw the love in his heart. Without the slightest hesitation, she answered him.

"Harry, it will be my greatest pleasure to marry you. Please put that ringer on my finger."

As Harry slipped the ring onto her tiny finger, he looked into her eyes and said to her, "Gin, when we made love that first time, the first time for each of us, I vowed to myself that I would never have another women in my life, ever. I can't see myself with anyone else but you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for agreeing to be my wife. I promise that I will always do my very best to love and adore you for the rest of my life."

Tears were now streaming down her face. Her emotions were strangling her vocal cords, and she couldn't get out the words she wanted to say. She held him tightly to her body as the sobs continued on and on. Finally, she found the strength to pull away and kiss him with every passion she possessed.

"Harry, my love, you have made me the happiest person on earth."

"No luv, I am the happiest person on earth. But it's ok, you can be the second happiest person."

"Yea, ok," she laughed. "Make love to me Harry. Let me dream in your arms of our life together. Forever and always, just us."

"Just us," he responded. "Forever and always. And maybe some time in the future a few other us's."

"Yea, with red hair and brilliant green eyes." she said with a smile.

They made love again that night, several times actually. They slept briefly, then made love again. Each time being just a little more intense, a little more satisfying, a little more loving as their bodies melded together. They finally fell into a deep sleep as their exhausted bodies rebelled.

They awoke to Harry's alarm telling him that it was time to get his arse in gear and go to work. They ate a quick breakfast, and with a lingering kiss, he was gone. Ginny just sat there at the table, her mind wandering about last night's events. It really hadn't struck home to her that she was now engaged to be married. Not just that, but to be engaged to one Harry 'the boy who saved the wizarding world' Potter. She let out an earth shattering scream and Apparated away.

The Burrow was quiet now. Arthur had just left for the Ministry, and Molly was doing her usual chores around the house. She thought of her daughter, Ginny. Her only girl. The only girl in the Weasley family for many years. Her little girl who was sleeping in the bed of the famous Harry Potter. Molly liked Harry. He was honourable, noble, highly moral, and very good for her daughter. But she couldn't help wondering what the future between the two would bring. Her thoughts were about to be answered with a loud pop coming from the front yard. Molly looked out the window to see her daughter running up to the house.

Out of breath, Ginny burst through the open door and flopped herself down at Molly's table. "Hi mum. How about a bit of tea."

"And good morning to you Gin. You seem to be a bit out of breath this morning," Molly commented as she filled two cups from the kettle. Is this a social visit, or do you need to talk this morning?"

With a huge ear-to-ear smile on her face, Ginny held up her left hand, waving her third finger at her mother.

Molly let out a scream and grabbed Ginny into a smothering hug. She let her go, dropping her back into her chair. "So give it here Gin, let's have a look."

Molly looked at the ring and let out a sigh of disbelief. "Ginny, this is absolutely beautiful. I've never seen an engagement ring this big in my life. Gin, is there something about Harry you haven't told me? You never said anything about how you expected to pay for Healer school. Is Harry helping you there?"

Ginny looked up to her mother sheepishly. "Yes mum, Harry is paying the entire cost of my schooling at St. Mungo's. I refused at first, but he talked me into it, telling me that he could well afford it. He said that if I truly loved him that I would allow him to help me get the education I've dreamed of."

"I still refused to accept it, so without my knowledge, he set up a four year scholarship program that guarantees tuition payments for the entire four years, complete with a yearly stipend to cover living expenses. I'm not supposed to know about that."

"He told me that when he talked to the people at St. Mungo's, he submitted my name for consideration, and they awarded the first scholarship to me. You remember, they sent me a letter telling me that I had been awarded the scholarship. You remember how excited was about it. Then when I interviewed with them and asked about who was funding the scholarship that I had never heard about. Someone at the school told me that it was set up by a very rich philanthropist named Potter. I nearly died right there on the spot. I didn't know what to do. I was too embarrassed to even tell you about it."

"When I confronted him, he admitted that he had set it up specifically for me, and that I couldn't refuse it. He said that he did it that way so that even it we were not together for any reason, I would still get my education; and so that I wouldn't feel any obligation to love him, or to stay with him until I graduated."

"I was very mad at him. But he explained that the scholarship would be on-going, and that it would be offered to a qualified student every year from now on. I just happened to be the first. After about a day of brooding about it, I forgave him."

"What could I do mum. I couldn't refuse it now. I love him so mum, and he loves me. But we fell in love long before the scholarship thing, so he knows that I love him for the person he is, and that it's not about his money. Being engaged is the just next step in our life together. And mum, I couldn't be happier."

"Ok, I guess," Molly said with reservations. "Harry seems to have thought it through. As long as other prospective students will be so honoured in future years, I think that it is legitimate. Your very lucky Gin. Really you are. Now have you and Harry discussed a date?"

"Not yet mum. This just happened last night. I haven't had time to even think about it. But I want it to be soon, very soon. If I wasn't starting school next week, I would say within the month. So how about sometime around the Christmas holidays?"

"Well, that would be hard, but not impossible. Why don't you discuss it with Harry tonight. And please let me know tomorrow so that we can start planning."

"Yes mum. Promise."

That evening, Harry and Ginny tossed about various scenarios, and agreed that Christmas time would work for both of them. They could take their honeymoon between the holidays without interfering with either of their schedules. The next day, Ginny and Molly started their planning. Molly was in wedding-planning heaven.

The wedding came off without a hitch. The two lovers honeymooned at a chateau in France that Harry had rented for the week. Relaxed and happy, Mr. and Mrs Potter returned home and continued on with their normal activities. Ginny returned to St. Mungo's Healer school, and Harry to his offices in the Ministry.

A new program at the Ministry was started with Harry heading up an international team to visit the smaller countries around the world that had significant wizard populations. The purpose was to make them more aware of the methods of those who would seek to start up another 'lord Voldemort domination' situation. Because of her experience with death eaters and dark lords, Ginny travelled with Harry to these countries whenever she had time off from school. She enjoyed doing this, and enjoyed being with Harry in a professional capacity. It was great fun, and very educational for them both. As Mr. and Mrs. Harry potter, they were greeted with respect by the countries top wizard dignitaries. They were able to accomplish much in the way of bringing the wizarding world together and to stop a new dark lord.

The Future was bright for the two lovers. And they knew that their world will be a safe haven for their children.

End story


End file.
